


Winner's Feast

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Smut, Stuffing, Sumo AU, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Before we start, I'm just gonna let you know that some liberties were taken with this whole sumo thing, but they were mostly to speed things up. If I included everything to make this accurate, Blake and Yang would have to be amateur wrestlers since women aren't allowed to be pro sumo wrestlers, but that's in the real world and not Remnant, so whatevs. Also, do you guys really have the time for me to go through the whole pre-match and post-match ceremonies? Probably not. So, yeah.





	Winner's Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, I'm just gonna let you know that some liberties were taken with this whole sumo thing, but they were mostly to speed things up. If I included everything to make this accurate, Blake and Yang would have to be amateur wrestlers since women aren't allowed to be pro sumo wrestlers, but that's in the real world and not Remnant, so whatevs. Also, do you guys really have the time for me to go through the whole pre-match and post-match ceremonies? Probably not. So, yeah.

“This is it, ladies and gentlemen! This will be the final match for the Vale leg of the International Sumo League! Yang Xiao Long from right here in Vale versus Blake Belladonna from Menagerie!”

As Yang heard the announcement, she made her way to the ring, quickly double checking her long blonde hair was tied back and regretting not getting a bigger wrestler's leotard made, since this one had started getting a lot tighter around the chest and belly. Yang’s latest round of bulking had certainly helped her performance, but she was undeniably bigger than before, and she was already a mountain of a woman. She marched out towards the ring to the cheer from the sea of people in the stands.

As she stepped up the steps to the ring, she caught sight of her opponent, all dark haired and beautiful, with hips and a rear to die for and the cutest pair of cat’s ears on top of her head. Yang shook her head to try and expel that distraction and focus on her opponent's skills. Blake's massive legs, and body in general, hid incredible speed that had caught Yang off guard before plenty of times. Fortunately, Yang outweighed Blake by a decent amount, and Blake definitely hadn't bulked up for this round like Yang did. Yang hoped that would make her a little harder to topple.  
Yang made her way to the centre of the ring to stand face to face with Blake. She couldn't tell if Blake's face was one of cool confidence or smugness, but it didn't stop her from the standard bow to her opponent, then the referee, then getting into position. Blake followed suit and got into a crouch. The referee made his call and both competitors touched their fists to the sandy ground. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she looked eye to eye with Blake.

Then, after a moment of quiet anticipation, the referee said “Go!”

Blake was first to move, pushing down on Yang try to push her to the ground. Yang reached up to grab Blake, rapping her arms around Blake's chest and pushing up, trying to get into a better position. To the cheers of the audience, Yang heaved her and Blake upright. Now that Yang was in a good position and Blake couldn't use her speed, Yang just had to push Blake out of the ring or to the ground. Blake wasn't getting pushed out, Yang knew that one the hard way, so she had to get her on the ground. Yang spun the pair of them around, but before she could work on toppling Blake, she saw Blake trying to sweep Yang's legs out from under her. Yang quickly crouched, bringing her centre of balance down and becoming an immovable wall. As Blake met unbeatable resistance, Yang quickly counterattacked with a mighty heave up and towards Blake. Blake didn’t have enough time to react before she was toppling backwards towards the ground. Then, she hit the ground, with Yang landing atop her, to the cheers of the crowd.

“Yang Xiao Long wins, putting her opponent on the ground!” the referee announced. Yang immediately leapt to her feet, taking considerable weight off of Blake, and throwing her arms in the air in triumph. Then, after a moment of celebration as quick as the match itself, Yang put out a hand to help Blake up.

“Thanks,” Blake groaned as she sat up and took Yang’s hand.

“Hey, no worries, that was a good fight. You almost got me again,” Yang replied, giving Blake a solid pat on the back.

 

* * *

 

 

Some time after the awards ceremony, the press conference and general meeting and greeting their fans, Yang and Blake were finally in the changing rooms, showering and getting back into normal clothes. Yang had her hair down and free and had her yellow tank top and blue jeans on as Blake began to make her way towards her. Yang couldn’t help but eye Blake up. The grey long sleeved shirt hugged all of her bountiful curves and her black jeans were practically skin tight around her massive thighs and enormous rear. Yang slowly reached towards her tan leather jacket, keeping her eyes on Blake as she approached.

“Hey again, Blake,” Yang said, trying to act nonchalant.

“Hello Yang,” Blake replied with a smile and a nod. “I know we don’t exactly hang out much outside of tournaments, but I was just wondering if you could show me around Vale. I’ve never been here, at least not long enough for sight-seeing. But only if you don’t mind, since it is late and all,” Blake added, her eyes flicking between the ground and Yang's pudgy face.

“Oh, really?” Yang said, taken aback at the attention Blake was giving her. “I reckon I can show you a few places. Mind if we make it a food tour? I’m starving after all of this.” Yang patted her stomach, making a hollow thud before her stomach began to rumble quietly.

“I wouldn’t say no to that. I’m a little hungry too,” Blake agreed. Yang put on her jacket and the two made their way out into the night air.

“Fortunately, everything’s easy walking distance from the stadium, including the hotel they put you all up in.”

“Thank goodness for that.”

 

* * *

 

The first stop on Yang’s food tour was a local burger place that was right across from the stadium. The pair were without a doubt the largest people in the place, but neither of them seemed to mind.

“Go as big as you want, I can pay,” Yang said, leaning over to Blake while still studying the menu above the counter. Blake raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, go nuts. I can afford it, especially after that win.” Two very generous orders later, the pair were sitting at a table with large meals in front of them, making sure not to trap themselves with a booth seat. “Oh man, I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” Yang cheered, rubbing her hands together with glee.

“This place?”

“Nah, just a big ol’ meal. I always stuff myself silly after these tournaments,” Yang explained.

“That would explain your size,” Blake commented, before shooting her hand to her mouth before she could stick her foot in it any further. Yang’s focus was squarely on her food, enough to not notice Blake’s mortified response.

“Oh definitely. If I wasn’t a sumo wrestler, I’d be way bigger and also probably a competitive eater or something like that,” Yang agreed, easing Blake’s concerns. It didn’t take long for the big burgers, generous stacks of fries and deep drinks to disappear into the wrestler’s eager stomachs. The two were contently relaxing in their chairs as their meals digested.

“Mmm, this place isn’t bad. We’ll have to come back here after the next tournament in Vale,” Blake commented as she idly rubbed her belly.

“I told you this place was great,” Yang agreed, silently noting that Blake wanted to come back here with her of all people. She did her best to keep her excitement hidden as she sat up. “So, how about we hit up the sushi place down the street next? They’re basically all you can eat.” Blake looked at Yang with a confused and conflicted look.

“We’re getting more food?”

“Well, I’m getting more food. You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Yang said, almost apologetically, as she absentmindedly tried to tug her tank top back down over the hint of belly that snuck out and hung over the waistband of her jeans.

“No no, it’s okay. I have a bit of a weakness for sushi, especially anything with salmon in it.”

 

* * *

 

One slow walk and one mountain of sushi later, the stools that Yang and Blake were seated on were beginning to creak and their filled bellies were beginning to push up and sneak out of their shirts.

“Oof, that was a good sushi binge,” Yang said, patting her round and taut massive belly. She looked over at Blake, who was leaning on the sushi bar, watching the occasional platter slowly sail past on the conveyor belt, tossing up on whether to listen to her brain and stop or listen to her almost full yet still eager belly and keep going.

“Almost too good. If I lived here, I could end up addicted to this place’s sushi,” Blake said with a wistful sigh. She wasn’t sure if it was the sake getting to her, but Blake was definitely seeing her competitor Yang in a very different light right now. Yang was also showing up in her head, leading to some very inappropriate daydreams that Blake tried to ignore, since as much as she would love to see Yang without that struggling top on, it wasn’t exactly a likely scenario in her mind.

“Alrighty, I think we can sneak one last place in before we explode,” Yang said with a groan as she carefully shuffled off of her stool. “It’s just a little dessert place, nothing crazy, or at least it’ll be as crazy as you want it to be.” Blake’s eyes drifted up to the roof of the sushi bar, as if the answer to whether this was a good idea or not was written up there. The answer wasn’t there, but it gave her enough time to think.

“Okay, let’s go. I think I’ll just order something small.”

 

* * *

 

Blake had definitely not ordered something small, something she was very aware of when she needed to discreetly undo the top button of her jeans. Why did she have to listen to someone who could eat as much as Yang? She was worried that she was unconsciously trying to show off for Yang. She wouldn’t exactly complain if it worked, but she’d be close to complaining with how beyond full she was. Meanwhile, Yang had happily stuffed her greedy face. Part of her was hoping that this wouldn’t end up making a bad impression with Blake, but that part was drowned out by the part that just wanted Yang to pig out on all of this luxurious chocolate, ice cream and cake. Her belly was stuffed and filled to the point where her jeans had undone themselves, her button popping open and her fly slowly drifting down to make room for her growing belly.

“Ooh, that might’ve been a mistake,” Blake groaned as she rubbed her belly as it began to ache.

“Sorry, I forgot how big the servings were here,” Yang said slowly, breathing deeply and watching her gigantic ball of a belly rise and fall as it rested on her lap and turned her tank top into a crop top. “Do you wanna head back to your hotel?” Blake grunted as she began to make her way out of her chair.

“Yeah, that might be a good idea. Can you give me a hand up?” Blake asked as she carefully tried to get up without angering her stuffed belly.

“Don’t worry, I gotcha,” Yang said as she hopped up out of her chair, her belly bouncing and sloshing as she moved. She reached out and pulled Blake up and out of her chair.

“Thanks,” Blake groaned as she held her sore belly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yang said as she put one of Blake’s arms over her shoulders and led Blake out of the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

As the pair made their way to Blake’s hotel, it took all of Yang’s willpower to not check out Blake’s hot body and focus on getting her back and in bed. Fortunately, it wasn’t a long walk back, and before long the pair were in Blake’s room. Yang flicked on the lights before carefully putting Blake on the single bed, which creaked in protest as Yang joined Blake on the bed. “I’m guessing you’ve never eaten like that before,” Yang asked, rubbing circles on Blake’s back. Blake shook her head.

“How do you do it? My stomach was starting to feel sore after the sushi place.”

“Practice,” Yang said with a shrug. “You eat more, you get better at eating more, it’s like exercise, sorta.” Blake let out a short quiet chuckle at Yang’s comment.

“That actually kind of makes sense,” Blake said, before fading into a thought. “Hey, Yang, why did you help me back to the hotel like this? I probably could’ve made it back on my own.”

“Well, I’ve been in a situation like that before, and I didn’t have anyone to help me back to bed and it sucked, so I figured I should help. Besides, it’d be pretty mean of me not to help,” Yang explained, before moving her hands away from Blake. “Is your belly still sore?” Yang asked in a concerned tone. Blake nodded and leaned back against the wall. “Do you mind if I give you a belly rub? They always help me when I get stuffed.”

“Go ahead,” Blake groaned. Yang reached out carefully and began to gently rub circles over Blake’s bloated belly, immediately getting quiet moans of pleasure out of Blake. Emboldened by Blake’s clear approval, Yang edged her way towards a little bit more intimacy. She rested her head on Blake’s shoulder as she kept rubbing. Yang’s heart almost skipped a beat as Blake leaned in to her, letting Yang feel all of Blake’s warmth. A devious grin appeared on Yang’s face, hidden from Blake, who had her eyes closed, basking in the pleasure and relief. Yang’s hand drifted down Blake’s belly, before slipping under her shirt and going back up to rub Blake’s bare belly. A gasp slipped from Blake’s lips, followed by some slightly louder moans.

“Is that feeling better?” Yang asked in a low, sultry tone.

“S-So good,” Blake stuttered through a moan. Yang hadn’t expected Blake to react so well to all of this, so she decided to push her luck just a little bit more. She looked up at Blake’s soft face and leaned in ever so slowly. She puckered her lips and placed the softest of kisses on Blake’s soft, puffy cheek. Blake’s eyes shot open with surprise, before her eyelids dropped to give Yang a teasing look. “C’mere,” Blake growled as she reached around and cupped Yang’s head, bringing the pair together for a long kiss on the lips. Running on instinct, Yang’s tongue drifted out of her mouth and into Blake’s, only to meet Blake’s tongue doing the same thing. The pair kept at it until they needed to break for air.

“Oh, wow, that was amazing,” Yang panted, looking up as Blake smirked.

“That’s not all you were going to do, was it?” Blake teased. A blush appeared on Yang’s face. She hadn’t expected this from Blake, but she definitely wasn’t complaining.

“Oh, definitely not,” Yang purred as she guided Blake down onto the bed. Yang and Blake both reached for Blake’s jeans and panties, yanking and heaving them down past Blake’s thick thighs, before Yang tossed them aside, revealing Blake’s bare and eager core. With barely a moment’s hesitation, Yang dived right in, her forceful tongue darting all around, searching for Blake’s favourite spots. Blake writhed in incredible pleasure as she raced towards her orgasm. She tried to watch Yang work, but her massive belly meant that she could only catch a glimpse of Yang. She let out plenty of moans, doing her best to stifle them so the rest of the hotel didn’t hear her. Then, suddenly, her back arched slightly, still weighed down by her gravid belly, and waves of pleasure flowed through her body as she came. Yang kept working away at Blake’s core, stretching the quick orgasm out, making Blake’s orgasm longer than the lead up to it as she savoured the sweet little noises Blake made. Then, after a moment, Blake’s orgasm died down and Yang came out from between Blake’s mighty thighs for a breath of fresh air. “So, how’d I do?” Yang asked, leaning in as close as their two hefty bellies allowed. Blake was breathing heavily as she sat up to look at Yang.

“You're pretty good,” Blake said breathily. “Want me to return the favour?” she asked, reaching for Yang's pants. Yang reached down and did the work for her, plus a little bit more, ditching her jacket and tank top, leaving her with just her giant lavender bra to cover her vast bosom and nothing else on her expansive body. Blake reached out with both hands, one going high to play with Yang's pillowy breasts and the other burying its thick fingers into her wet core. Yang leaned on Blake to keep herself upright as Blake skillfully worked her core with her fingers.

“Oh, gods, you're so g-ah!” Yang's pleasure took over, keeping Yang from praising Blake. Blake figured out what Yang meant and gave a confident smile.

“You're not the first girlfriend I've done this with,” Blake purred. Yang wanted to ask, but she was doubled over with an inferno of pleasure in her core. She covered her mouth as her moans of pleasure gave way to a major orgasm. After a moment that seemed to stretch much longer than it had in reality, Yang came down from her orgasmic high and carefully lay on the bed, trying to squeeze in next to Blake.

“Phew, that's a hell of a workout,” Yang said after she had a moment to recover. Blake reached over and gave her rising belly a gentle rub.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Blake said quietly. There was a short moment of quiet before Yang remembered her question.

“So, when you said ‘first girlfriend’...” Blake's eyes widened.

“I guess I made myself a little too obvious,” Blake said with an embarrassed chuckle. “Did you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Heck yeah!” Yang cheered. “But I think the girlfriend stuff might need to wait until tomorrow. Don't want you getting in trouble for having an extra guest in here.”

“Fair enough,” Blake agreed reluctantly. “Hope you don't mind extra work tomorrow to catch up.” Yang's cheeks went red as she started gathering her clothes.

“Oh, don't worry, you'll get plenty of time with me next time.”


End file.
